Unapologetic
by the youngest Gorgons
Summary: Things they had done were unforgivable or it's what the others had believed . After the Final Battle what happened to the Dark Lord's heritage , Malfoys and who became the new Head of the Order of the Pheonix ? Follow survivors of the Final Battle through the years after war . R&R ( chapter one slightly had changed in appearance )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing . All the characters belong to Lady Rowling .**

**A/N : There will be some changes in this story **

**All the victims of Light side are alive .**

**Lucius and Narcissa were 43 & 42 at last battle , here both of them are 34.**

**James , Lily , Sirius ,Remus , Peter and Severus are 4 years older than Lucius and Narcissa . **

**I'll do my best for update 3 & 4 times in a month . **

**Battlefield **

Infamous smell of the Unforgivables had filled the air . Unique scent similar to wet grass and soil combined with the smokes that would tell anyone what spells Death Eaters were using on students who were against them . In all of its one thousands year old history it was the first time that Hogwarts was seeing these scenes . Suddenly , an angry cry told the light that victory is near . They quit their doing and stare at the encounter between _who-must-not-be-named _and _the-boy-who-lived _. After some minutes the most dangerous dark wizard of century fell on the ground and once again they were free and safe , even though this victory wasn't easy and without sacrifices .

When all they cries of loss and happiness finished and they became a little calmer . The temporary , and in strong possibility the next , Minister of magic , Kingsley had demanded to the present Aurors to gather every body in Great Hall , then make a list from them . During the progress everyone was with his/her loved ones . In the every corner on Great Hall families , friends and classmates had been sat together , meanwhile nobody was paying any attention to the dark blonds sitting near the door with the combination look of relief and worry written on their faces . at first they wanted to flee , but then they had decided against it and had remain in the Hogwarts .

Auror Tonks and Lupin almost had finished their work with the help of Harry and were ready to gave the list to Minister , suddenly Harry , who was glancing around to see if they had forgotten someone saw three persons with black robes and platinum blond hair , very soon he recognized them as Malfoys , he had been told that while he and Voldemort were fighting Lucius and Narcissa were running in the corridors hand in hand and shouting for Draco , without even trying for fight , but nobody had seen them after death of the Voldemort and they thought that they had ran away . Now here were the Malfoys . Broken and tired , Harry couldn't remember ever had seen them looking this distraught .

They were sitting on the broken stone wall near the exit door of Hogwarts with Narcissa in middle and her men on each side . they had linked arms and each one stared in unknown spot and apparently deep in thought . Harry got two Order's members attention and pointed at them . Three of them went to Malfoys , but they were silent as if they hadn't been aware of their presence . Lupin cleared his throat and they turned their heads toward his direction . Narcissa's eyes went wide with fear at the sight of the hero of the Wizarding World and two Aurors , instantly she left Draco's arm and clutched onto Lucius tightly . Tonks immediately felt her _aunt's _fear and took some steps closer to them " Don't worry Mrs .Malfoy we just want to write your name in the list of the present ones . "said woman kindly .

While Lucius and Narcissa exchanged worry glances , Lupin came closer as well and took out his file " Now , if you may please , tell me your birth names." Blonds stood from their seats and Lucius came a little closer " I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy , my wife , Narcissa Druella Malfoy _nee_ Black , and our son , Draconis Lucius Malfoy . " said Lucius surprisingly calm .

Narcissa took a quick glance to the Great Hall and asked nervously " May we leave now ?" Tonks and Lupin looked at each other reluctantly , but Harry who was silent until now said " Yes , For now you can leave but please don't leave Britain ." He ignored the annoyed looks that the two Aurors were giving him for interrupting their work and extended his hand " I think after all I owe you a thank you " Lucius took offered hand and shook it rather weakly " Not at all , thank _you_" , Then Harry shook hands with Draco and Narcissa as well . After that they took their leave , Suddenly a thought came to Harry " Wait a minute! Neither of you don't have a wand , How do you want to go to Wiltshire ? " Lucius smiled slyly at him " Don't worry young man , actually we have a wand ." then he raised his ebony wand from nowhere and shacked it before them . With that Malfoys left toward the gate .

While Lupin and Tonks still were in confusion from both seeing that wand and Harry's word , Harry grabbed the file from Lupin's hand and hurried toward the others at the other end of the hall . Aurors ran after him . When they reached them , already Kingsley was looking at the names in the list . At the time he reached the bottom he frowned , meanwhile Weasleys ,Sirius ,Headmistress McGonagall, Hagrid, Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey had joined them and were looking between rather annoyed Tonks and Lupin and slightly frowned and shocked Kingsley , after some moments he looked up and searched their faces " Malfoys ? How on the earth they are here ? I thought you arrested all the _Death Eaters_ who were alive ! " asked Kingsley angrily to his Aurors . " They _were_ here because they betrayed Voldemort and didn't fight in battle ."answered Hermione as she came and stand next to Harry . Nevertheless Minister didn't seem as if being convinced , suddenly he looked seriously at the trio who had made the list " What did she mean by ' they were here ' . You let the most_ powerful _and_ dangerous _dark wizard _after_ Vodemort leave here When I'd told you _no one _can go ? How do you explain this ? "

" Actually , _I _let them to go home , not them ." Harry said nonchalantly , and before someone could answer he continued " They wouldn't go anywhere , If they wanted to escape there wasn't any reason for them to sitting in Great Hall next to us , was it ? " finished Harry then took some steps back and sat on a bench , took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes . Hermione went and sat by him , giving a reassuring smile . Headmistress came closer to Harry and looked down at him kindly " We know Harry , nobody blames you here , All that Kingsley wants to say is that after all Malfoys men were high ranking Death Eaters and really my boy , the war between Dark and Light wasn't just this last battle . Now dear , please tell us did they say where are they going to stay ? "

" Molfoy manor , Now you want to arrest them as well? " asked Harry looking sadly at Kingsley and McGonagall who were in front of him. In this time Tonks and Lupin who were playing with their baby , that _Andromeda Tonks ,_ had brought after death of the Voldemort came closer to the four along with Ron who sat at the other side of Harry , Weasleys and present teachers followed them curiously . Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him honestly before asking " When you let them leave in case of not leaving England you say them ' I owe you a thanks ' What does that mean ? What did they do for you ?" . When he finished all the faces except Golden Trio and Hagrid had shocked looks of shock . " Maybe he just wanted to thanks them from magnificent _hospitality _they had showed him when he was a _guest of honor _at their manor !" said Weasley twins who were always ones for joking even at this very serious matter . Ron snorted and Hermione glared at him , but Harry remained silent when they got nothing from Harry Molly went near them and pulled Ron from his seat and sat down next to Harry " See Harry , We know that you are tired but really what did they do to you ? a trial is unavoidable for them , but maybe if you tell us about that it will turn out to be a big help for them , as the headmistress said earlier this war wasn't just the battle and I dare say malfoy's charges specially Lucius's won't be easy . If you want to help them it's the time . " when she finished nobody could believed the things that had jutbeen told , came from mouth of Molly Weasley , who had killed Bellatrix Lestrange less than two hours ago and now was encouraging Harry to say something at their _defense _! harry raised his head from Molly's shoulder and began " When I saw the Snape's memories , I found out I'm one of the Voldemort's horcruxes and the part of his soul in me should be destroyed with the others . I went to Forbidden Forest and confronted Voldemort and some of his followers waiting for me . He cast Avada Kedavra and I became unconscious , The things that happened there aren't our concern now , but then I heard Voldemort asked from somebody to come and check on me , I could hear the nervous footsteps of one of them . She kneed behind me hand put her hand on my chest , when she felt my heartbeat brought her head closer and whispered in my ear , ask if her son was alive and in the castle . After my nodding she got to her feet and calmly said ' Dead' . See , she saved my life , all of us know that if she had said the truth Voldemort would cast the spell again and then now I was _the boy who died at last _ , not to mention that what would happened to you . "

" How shocking ! A woman dared to lie in front of Voldemort ? The best Legilimens in the world next to Dumbledore ? I think you should tell that Death Eater's name to Minister as well , but what does this have to do with Malfoys ? " said McGonagall disbelievingly . Harry took a deep breath and looked at his best friend , who knew everything , then turned back to his Professor " She was Narcissa Malfoy "

They looked like that they had been stunned . Nobody spoke , they were more in awe than disbelief . Kingsley regain his calmness and looked in Harry's emerald eyes deeply " Are you sure Harry ? " he asked slowly . This time it was Hagrid who put a brave foot in scene " I was there , she looked in _his _eyes and calmly said ' dead' , Then came back to her husband and took his hand . " whispered Hagrid . Weasleys seemed rather shocked , but Minister and headmistress were another story , they looked suspicious with eyes full of doubts . " It's all right Harry , Although already doesn't have to face severe charges this information somehow proved that her activity as one of the Voldemort's main supporters and being one of the owners of the Death Eaters' headquarters will be forgiven , but you don't expect us to just because of her lie forgot all the things _her men _had done as well , do you ? " said Kingsley cautiously since he didn't want to lose his control at savior . At hearing this Harry stood and crossed his arm across his chest " Why ? I think you didn't quite understand my words , she_ lied_ because of me , she_ saved_ my life and indirectly the lives of all of you , and did it because of her son's sake ." snapped Harry . " Harry ! you being unreasonable ! Ok she endangered her own life along with her family's with lying , but this is her if Lucius was the one who checked you or Draco in this matter , Do you think the things would be the same ? " asked headmistress waving her hands in the air for emphasizing .

Arthur Weasley who was_ surprisingly_ silent from the start pushed his firstborn away to came into _inner circle _and speak with the boy he considered as a son " Harry ! Professor is right , but I have a feeling that your defense from Malfoys have more reasons then just the brave lie Nrcissa has said , Molly is right if there is anything you know that will help them , tell us . I promise that I will help you with all my power . " Now was the time to check on every body _sanity _. Weasleys' clans couldn't believe their ears . Really this redhead man who had just offered Harry Potter to help the Malfoy was the same man who five years ago punched Lucius Malfoy at the bookshop ? The world has gone _crazy _!

Upon seeing his children shocked faces Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably " I know that the history of _animosity_ between Malfoys and weasleys is probably _older _than the history of Hogwarts , but I also know that even though Lucius Malfoy and his wife are cruel and cold people but as most of us know , love is a magical gift for dark witches and wizards and much lesser of us know that they are one of the few dark wizards who have the _power of love _, and they certainly love their only child and would do anything for him . I'm a father who was near to loss any of his children so I dare say I understand them . " explained Weasley Patriarch smiling at Harry .

Andromada Tonks and Sirius black looked at each other knowingly , after all they were closest relatives to Malfoys despite disowning from the family . " Ok , but you should promise _us _to believe anything Mione ,Ron and myself are going to say. The truth is that , all the member of Malfoy family help us during the preparations of the war . At first it was Draco , when that werewolf and the others caught us and brought us to Malfoy manor in case of receiving price from Voldemort Bellatrix asked her _nephew _to identified us and to confirm that I am Harry Potter before calling Voldemort ." Harry felt Ginny and Hermione flinched at the mention of her name but continued by the way " Even though he found out who I am he said ' I'm not sure ' and didn't say anything . Now this was the Draco's part at our victory . Secondly when we were at dungeons , while bellatrix was …. Er… having a girlish conversation with Hermione apparently Draco's father indirectly had told her that Nagini was one of the Voldemort's horcruxes and could be destroyed just by Gryffindor's sword . " At this time all the eyes turned to Hermione and Harry slightly squeezed her hand to encourage her for telling the whole story " Harry is right . When she … was …. When she was torturing me on the ground Malfoy's dad had sent his wife and son away and was standing at door way watching us . After some moments he told his sister-in-law to stop the course and heal me because if I die _master_ will me mad , then while I was left on the ground to regain my composure for continuing our _meeting _while she was thinking that I was unconscious ,he , , pretend to believe that . he came to room and shot the door _. _Bellatrix who was sitting on the floor pattedthe space next to herself and Malfoy after being certain that I am conscious , sat there . They began to speak then Malfoy pulled the conversation where they began to speak of the horcruxes . Apparently Belltrix was rather anxious , because they had been told that we are trying to destroy all the horcruxes before confronting the Voldemort . They were sitting across the fire so i could see them sitting next to each other from my place , one of them really and the other falsely oblivious from me hearing them . Then Malfoy put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his lap as if she was to sleep , he began to stroke her hair with his free hand and said her to not worry about such a things and concentrate at doing as _their lord _wishes , he said ' that brats don't even know that snake is a horcrux and even if we consider that they find out , so what ? with _that hideous _snake being with the Voldemort all the time , they can never reach her ., now we imagine they could , it doesn't change any thing , since they will need the Gryffindor's sword for killing her , and you know my _dear sister _that the sword only comes out for a true and brave Gryffindor . Do you know any ? ' as he was saying that he kept taking glances at me for being sure about me hearing them . " finished Hermione absentmindedly touching the word '_Mudblood'_ on her forearm . For another some minutes silences filled the air again , everyone seemed to try for progressing the new information from their own point of view . Sirius came close and hugged his godson . While Kingsley and McGonagall were trying to find a reason to fault the Malfoys actions , Andromeda and her cousin were thinking that maybe despite they had thought for all of these years _little_ Luc and Cissy hadn't changed completely and still there were some things remained from the people they used to know and _love_ all those years ago . Andromeda and her muggle-born husband came near as well . " Maybe this isn't my place to speak but I thought some things should be said and I , as one who formerly belonged to the blacks and was near to Malfoy s, think that the person is me and Sirius . Malfoys are known to be cruel and cold but they are popular for another things and undying loyalty to family is one of them . So no one should be shocked once found out what they had done due to rescue the family , And for my _former _sister Narcissa I should say that she always was the delicate one . You , headmistress were her teacher , so you know what did she look like then ? With all of this yet you are doubtful ? " exclaimed Andromeda matter-of-factly .

Professor McGonagall and Kingsley still had their doubts , however they seemed to be softened a little . " I think that now isn't the time for fighting over these . Professor Slughorn , Hagrid and Madam pomfrey I think that we should send student to their home and inform the families of dead ones and injured as well . Mr and Mrs. Weasley along with Tonks if you may I need your helps too ." said headmistress already beginning to went for doing necessary works . After eight og them took their leave , Kinsgley turned to his Trio " Ok, for now you won but they must have a trail otherwise the public will be suspicious about whereabouts of our true loyalty . I will have them inform from the details of their hearings. Now Tonks , Lupin come with me , we should go to the Ministry . " said Kingsley then turned to leave he Great Hall for disapparation suddenly , Lupin stopped and turned to Harry " Do you know that how Lucius had managed to have that wand ?" asked Lupin . ´Really I don't have clue , I happened to know that his wand had been shattered . '' answered Harry as avoid to say the source of his knowledge . " But that was his wand , I recognized it . The only different was that it always was in his walking stick and now it was in his pocket " Tonks told them . " By the way at the trial all of these will be clear . Have a good day heroes !"

Home ! It was almost a new word for Malfoys who were practically under house arrest for more than one year and now just after a side-along apparition were stood at their house foyer . Fortunately for them during _his _residence , actually just a few rooms were using so they and their house-elves didn't have very big problem turning the mono to its former glory . Unfortunately for them that few rooms were the place for hidden and convicted Death Eaters such as Lestranges so cleaning these rooms wasn't an easy task . Despite every thing had just happened they still couldn't completely believe that it was over . After some minutes of disturbing silence a faint pop made them jump from their places . A rather pretty little elf with egg-sized purple eyes shining with love and devotion stood there after bowing deeply in front of her beloved master and curled her thin arm around Lucius's leg " _Karmi _is most happy master Lucius and Missus Narcissa and young master Has come back healthy and alive . I said Master if you want Karmi will destroy all the bad _and_ ungrateful_ guest _who came and weren't leave. " told them the little elf while bowing again .

Lucius happy from being free and now at the loyalty of his favorite house elf patted her head with affection and smiled at her " Yes, Karmi . they all perished and from now on we don't have any unwanted_ guest _at home . What did you do for cleaning the house ?" asked Lucius as looking around the hall . " It goes well Master . Karmi is most happy to say Family wing is entirely clean like before , but you do not go to other wing . They are dirty and tainted ." explained the elf happily .

Lucius turned and looked at Narcissa and Draco standing behind him with interlaced hands and were looking at him . He looked at them pointedly and they nodded in approval . He back to the elf " Thank you all for this . Tell the kitchen that for dinner make a simple food without desert as we aren't that hungry and prefer to rest . If any owl came with letter , howler, package or anything else get them and put together . Do you understand ?" Told Lucius . " Of course Master , Karmi does anything Master Lucius wants . " said elf while looking up at Lucius . " I think it's better that we all have a shower an change dress , before our ancestors shudders at their graves upon seeing us like this ." said Lucius to his family . This suggest was one of the best thing that Draco had heard during recent months and this fact made him smile a little as pulled his hand from his mother's grasp . " It's an wonderful idea , father then we can have some sleep before dinner . Now if you don't mind I go because I really can't face grandparents looking like this " with that before waiting for an answer he left for his room trying to hold back the tears as he had done for all day . He had saved them for safety of his room and under the shower .

Narcissa was staring at the spot , some moments ago Draco had stand , then she found out Lucius , too, had gone . From the open door of their bedroom where they had been shared for last eighteen years she easily found him . As soon as she came to the door , she confronted with her husband , sitting at the end of their huge bed and his back rested against one of the posters of bed . He looked deep in thought and incredibly upset , the thing that Narcissa wanted the most was too go next to him put her arm around his thin waist and nuzzled her head in his firm chest , like she had done all these years specially these recent months , but she decided against that . Instead she went to her vanity and sat down , now she could keep an eye on her husband . She freed her hair from its bend and began to brush her hair slowly .

After some minute thinking about what to say ,she raised her head and looked at her husband trough the mirror " You know , I really don't feel sad " she waited for his reaction to her . When he opened his eyes and looked back at her she continued " At first I taught that I am sad for all the things that we had lost today , but every more I think about it I find that I'm not even a bit sorry , maybe it is cruel to say but even the death of Bella doesn't push my feelings . I loved her as a sister , but also I knew that she's not the same person . I knew this from very time that _Argus _was killed ,She will never be the same _ . _I know that very mistake from any of us was enough to sign our death parchment . Lucius ,Do you think this is ruthless that I don't feel anything from my late sister ?" finished Narcissa , hoping Lucius would answer her . He shifted a little at his seat on the bed and said nothing for some minutes , but when Narcissa was getting disappointed at his silence he said " If you me to being honest with you , no , in my opinion if you _felt_ something after all she had done it was ruthless . Now she's dead and nothing can returns her , you're right after _his _murder , she began to lost her mind slowly and her imprisonment just sped it up . " Now Lucius was sitting next to Narcissa and had pulled her in his arms . Narcissa enjoying at the love of her life's warm embrace nodded in his chest . She looked up to his silver eyes , that before these were cold and empty of any emotion and now all it as there were pain and guilt . She could felt his sorrow . After defeat of the Dark Lord when Potter along her _nephew and her husband _came to them , the only thing that she could think of was the future of her family . she knew that her husband and obviously their son , even herself would be at trails but the taught of losing Lucius just after the war when finally they were free was maddening , But after knowing their intentions , she became slightly relieved , as Lucius stroked her white blond locks , she thought about ways to start making a new life The first thing that came in her mind was this fact that she and her husband always had had an active sex life and Draco being most of the year at school had helped it a lot , now after Dark Lord had chosen manor as headquarters , they had made love just three times and now Narcissa thought that it was the best thing to begins with . He pulled out from Lucius's grasp and without any warning caught his lips with her own , Lucius didn't need any more encouragement and deepen the kiss while bringing his hand at her waist . After some minute of a good snog , Lucius pulled out and smiled at his wife " have I recently told you that how much I love you , cissa ?" Putting her arms around his neck she said" No , I don't think so .Luc "

After some more holding Lucius got up and extended his hand for Narcissa " Before anything I think that a long and proper shower would be lovely , I really can't bear myself anymore ." said Lucius as touching his stubble with his free hand and was looking disgustingly at his reflection . " I , too , utterly have a bad feelings about this face . " And they disappeared in bathroom .

After over than one and half hours Master and Mistress of manor exited the bathroom looking exactly as they did two years go . Lucius went to their _enormous _wardrobe for change into his _real _clothes . When he came back Narcissa had nearly finished with her hair and make up . Then Lucius as well sat at their vanity and took his brush from drawer . They were talking and grooming at their vanity that a sudden knock at the door brought them to reality .

They instantly found out it as Draco ,not because that he was the only human in the house but because of that that believed that a married couple bedroom is a highly private place and nobody had right to go there so Draco never came into unless he had been said to come . " come in Draco " The door opened and he walked in , he , too, looked like before with the different that it as evident that he had had a short nap . he sat on the bed and meet his parents eyes from the mirror . he pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to his father " I was asleep then I had nightmare , I got up and went downstairs toward the kitchen to have a snack and calm a bit . When I was heading upstairs for having more sleep I heard that an owl came from the window and gave a letter to elves . I got that letter from them , It was from the Ministry so I brought it here . " Draco explained to her mother as his father reading the letter . Narcissa turned to husband who was looking paler than usual " What is this about , darling?" asked Narcissa stroking his hair affectionately . He looked up from he letter and said " It's from the Ministry and had said that our trail will be a family trail and according to this letter it will be hold 40 day later .

After sorting everything headmistress was trying to rest a little when a knock at the door startled her . She looked up from her desk " Come in " . The opened and Golden Trio walked in . " What do I owe this pleasure ?" asked headmistress kindly as with a wave of her hand invite them to sit .

Harry looked at her uncertainly biting his lower lip anxiously " We've come here to speak about the things that happened with Malfoys ." said Harry ho his delight much firmer from what he had expected . The look on old witch didn't change however she said harsher " I'm afraid that in this case I agree with Kingsley , Malfoys specially Lucius aren't ones to be changed with just some lies ." " But Professor they saved us , all of them in a different way . You all say that if had fought in finale battle defeating them was much harder , now what happened to you ?" asked Hermione heatedly .

Ron , who was mysteriously silence all the day leaned closer and looked directly in older woman's eyes " You as well as us know very good that what is that Kingsley fears , He by the public opinion was implied that if he let Malfoys slips maybe he won't be the next Minister . isn't it true ? " whispered Ron . " What do you ant from me ? Jump in the middle of the courtroom and _order _ them to leave them be ?" teased Headmistress . Harry got up and went to lean in at her desk " No! We just want that you , as the Head of the Order tell him not to keep a blind eye at their helps. Because …" Harry trailed off his sentences upon seeing surprised look in McGonagall's face . ' What did I say' he taught " What's wrong ? " asked Hermione .

"what had cause you to think that_ I_ am the Head of the Order ? Already I'm looking for someone to replace me with this situation as headmistress . besides I had taught that _you_ are the new Head ." cried witch shockingly . " I think that we should search Professor's belonging at here to find something " offered Harry. They all nodded and began to look for a hint of next Head . after some hours suddenly a gasp from Hermione got the others' attention , they hurried toward her wondering what she had found they noticed a little notebook in the young witch's hand . Headmistress adjusted her glasses and looked the girl impatiently " what's this dear? "asked older witch . " I think this is the Headmaster's dairy ." answered Hermione . " Look t t , see that if they are any mention of someone took his place as Head of the Order. " This is much like the Dark Lord's dairy . Give me a quill and an ink so we can start. " said Harry . Once he had write the question on the page , came the answer ' At first you should know about the first spy of the Order ' " First spy ? I always taught that Snape was the first spy . " said Harry , then wrote again ' So tell us about him or _ her _' " I can't , I'll show you that but at first gather all of members in headquarters .'

" I'll floo the Ministry !" jumped McGonagall toward the fireplace . " I'll apparate Burrow." Vanished Ron . Once they were alone Hermione looked at Harry " Who do you think he is?" Harry looked away and said " I don't have a clue but I hope that he being alive and healthy ."

Almost one hour later the entire of the Order of the Phoenix were at No.12 . Harry opened the book and wrote' we are all here now show us ' Suddenly the pages turned and a date appeared : 11/23/1978

They had been pulled into the dairy , It was Dumbledore's office .

_The door opened and a tall young student with white blond hair , pointed face and deathly white skin walked in , From his clothes he was Slytherin . Just as soon as Dumbledore opened his mouth they were all stunned " Mr. Malfoy . I assume this is an important subject , isn't it ? " _

_Lucius looked at his shoes , then held his head high and began " You were talking about a boy who went to the wrong road and why he lost his lightness . I wanna tell you how …."_

**Finally the first chapter finished . I'd love to know what do you**

**Think about it , love it or hate it**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. When the suns comes out

**Declaimer : Obviously , I own nothings .**

**A/N : Sorry for such a long delay , I have no excuse but my own laziness Hope you enjoy it . **

_Saying Dumbledore was shocked , was underestimating the look on old wizard's face . His blue eyes widened and he got up from his chair with an inhumanly fast speed and came next to Lucius , who was still standing near doorway . _

_Dumbledore put his hands on Lucius's shoulders and __**hushed**__ him , then guided him through the office wordlessly and stopped between two bookshelves , then left Lucius and murmured a spell . All this time Lucius was calculating his words and was thinking about where to begin , when he came to reality , he saw the bookshelves started to move and made a corridor . He had seen this kind of secret corridors before , as there were a lot of them at Malfoy manor and when he was child his late grandfather had showed him some of them , so this was not a surprise for him to see them in headmaster's office ._

_Dumbledore wasn't surprised at indifferent look on teen's face , considering the history of Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy , if he was acting other wise it would be surprising . _

_Once again old man took hold of the boy and lead him through the corridors till they reached a wooden door . Headmaster opened the door and they walked in a sitting room that Lucius guessed was at old wizard's house . _

_Dumbledore beckoned Lucius to sit on a couch and went to corner of the room for preparing something to drink . _

" _Tea , Mister Malfoy ?" Lucius looked up to see headmaster was smiling at him with tea in his hand . " Yes , Please . "_

_After he finished with pouring tea , he came o sit across from the Slytherin Perfect , who he had always admired but was displeased at the same time because of the directions that the young boy had been guided. _

"_I assume you don't like milk so Sugar ? or lemon ? " smiled old wizard kindly as handing tea to the teen and sat down across from him on an arm chair ._

" _No , I like it bitter . Thank you , sir ." answered Lucius _

" _As much as I like to have this tea in peace I assume that we can't ignore your earlier words anymore , my boy . Despite I don't understand your meaning completely but I have my own suspicions , so please enlighten me. " finished blue eyed wizard , then sipped at his tea ._

" _Yes , I think we should begin but at first I need you to take a wizarding oath so nobody will be aware of this meeting . It's really important to keep this between us . " said Lucius slightly unsure ._

_Dumbledore took some moments to study the blonde tee across fro himself . lucius was a tall and slim boy who was at same height or even at some cases taller than seventh years and looked like forth years . In his considerable time as Headmaster of Hogwarts he had seen several generations of Malfoys and someone could claim that Dumbledore knew Malfoys better than themselves without exaggerating . Lucius was blonde like all of the other Malfoys , he had silky ,straight white blonde hair which touched his shoulder looked so shiny as if It was always under sunlight . He was pale , his face was deathly white and clear like a mirror with high check bones and slightly full red well shaped lips . his nose was another evidence of his heritage , slim and a bit up . With all of this undoubtedly his most salient feature were his big silvery eyes , they were like stormy sky before a hard hurricane with the tiniest hint of blue . Now with this observation Dumbledore knew the reason behind Lucius being most popular student of the school and most o the female and even some of the male student were in love with him . despite having a masculine face , yet he had feminine beauty which older man knew it was from his mother . _

_Malfoys always were a rather intimidating family and were known for mastering in all kinds of dark arts specially ancient ones , also he knew this fact that with parents like Abraxas and Aphrodite Malfoy and a __**godfather **__such as __**Tom Riddle **__now known as Lord Voldermort , Lucius already was a powerful dark wizard and master in ancient Greek and Roman dark arts , something that Voldermort himself wasn't and this fact sometimes scared Dumbledore . Now this boy had appeared at his office door and he had no clue of what he was speaking about and at this very time they were at his __**home's **__living room__ , drinking tea and Lucius was requesting a wizarding oath for secrecy . _

" _You have my word Lucius I don't think such a strong vow would be that necessary . " Dumbledore told his student calmly . _

" _It's very important matter , at first I had thought about an unbreakable vow , Professor you should trust me . " whispered gray eyed teen . _

_From the honest and desperate look in teen's beautiful eyes Dumbledore found out this must be a very important subject and took out his wand ._

" _Very well , my boy . I , Albus Dumbledore , swear in my magic that nobody never ever will be aware of this meeting till the problem had been solved ." he pointed the wand at his chest and whispered the oath. A red and gold ray cam out from his chest and disappeared the air." Now I believe you wanted to tell me something Mr. Malfoy."_

" _thanks for your trust professor your oath means a lot to me . I won't dance around the words , as you know there are many heirlooms in Malfoy family and most of them are magical . " after getting a nod from older wizard he continued " my pint is a sapphire necklace . In fact it's a foreteller .Its function is that a Malfoy can see his future in it just one time after falling in love for the very first time ." Lucius ignored the twinkles in headmaster's blue eyes at the mention of love " It show him , his future with that person so he has a chance to rebuild it if there's no future with said person for him . " _

" _I take it as you already fell in love Mr. Malfoy . Now before telling me rest of the story may I know who's this girl ? Of course I have a name in my mind . " smiled old wizard at teen , Lucius seemed reluctant to admit who was his love but at last opened his mouth " Narcissableck "_

" _Sorry but you're speaking with one hundred and odd years old man and I didn't heard you correctly Lucius who ?"_

" _Narcissa Black , sir . Now may I continue ?" said Lucius preparing for continue but sound of older man's laugh startled him . " Oh , so my suspicion was true ! that's very good my boy . I always put you two together, oh I really enjoy young love." Stern look in Lucius's face told him it's better to leave the __**love **__matter aside " and yes please go on ." said headmaster as still laughing to himself._

" _As I was saying once a Malfoy fell in love he has a chance to see his future in this necklace . It has five squire shaped sapphire , when you put sapphires together they made a star like form and with a spell and , you can simply see it ." finished Lucius slightly biting at his bottom lip._

" _Let me guess , you have seen your future with one lovely Miss Black from your expression I can tell it was not that good ." said the older wizard who now became serious and was looking at Slytherin perfect with concern. _

_Lucius took a deep breath to gather his thoughts . "yes , you're right it was terrible . Before that I must tell you one another thing . You know about my family history and you know as well that who's my godfather . I know you already guess it but I want to confirm that he's the Dark Lord . My parents are his friends and they __**don't **__want to be branded as his servants even though they had promised him their loyalty , he had offered me to become one of his Deatheaters in case of he doesn't have a son and as his godson I'm sort of his son I asked him to let me to think about it . Then I thought it's better to see my future it will be the best advisor for me to make the right decision . I did the ritual I saw my future , at first it was lovely, I declined my godfather , I married Cissa have a son a perfect life but then something happened , that I don't know what it was but I saw __**uncle Marvo **__came to me again and that time threatened me to join him and again I refused him , then I saw a scene of my self above Cissa's corpse . he killed her after that I saw my son and I joined you . When I calmed down I thought to myself that despite you and your Order has consists of , no offence , Mudbloods and Blood traitors it's far better that being with a man who kills his own __**son's **__wife . I love my godfather but he's not capable of love and never can understand it . In my journey to my fate he told me' I love you so much that if I don't have you on my side I prefer to don't have you in opposite side as well .' I thought if he could love me and kill my most precious person out of love then I can betray him , if now I join you he'll never has the chance to ruin my life and I won't have any reason to hate him. "_

_As Lucius finished last part of his intentions for coming to Head of The Order of the Pheonix room grew quite , for some long minutes nobody moved or spoke it was just sounds of heavy breathings . Lucius for the first time was hesitant. He feared that Dumbledore reject him and tell every body about that but then he remembered the old man had vowed on his magic . At the other hand old man was thinking about all the things that young boy had told him , he was calculating how Lucius could be useful for the light . He remembered despite being only 15 , Lucius already was a talented wizard , he was quite adopted in wandless magic , gifted in Legilimens and Occlumency . Lucius was right , Dumbledore __**already **__had a spy between Voldermort's followers , and knew about the identity of this Dark Lord and at this time he was thinking about another spy among his most trusted as his other spy who had been graduated two years earlier was more an advisor than being a one for leading raids and attacks , He needed someone who being in inner circle and in knowledge of more information . Now Lucius practically had told that he wanted to betray him , although their reason for being in opposite side of Riddle was different and Luicius wasn't a reformed pureblood who suddenly had fallen in love with Muggleborns . With all of these Lucius , considering his connection with riddle , was the best choice for a spy . He knew this was a very dangerous risk to put the boy at this position , even it would be a trap to finding members of Order but old wizard dismissed this idea instantly ,he had seen two teenager together , they were always together . the only thing that was evidence between the was love and Albus knew it , he had sensed pain in Lucius's voice as he explained his journey . Albus in his considerable life hadn't known power stronger than love and now this barely adult boy was a lover who had seen his love's death and had put every of his beliefs behind to prevent it .Being a spy was hard let alone being a spy among Deatheaters , this need a great amount of braveness and intelligence yet old man remembered Lucius's sorting wasn't a fast one unlike the rest of the Malfoys , at first sorting hat wanted to put him in Ravenclaw , but he had found the boy's mind cunning and manipulating , then for his oversized bravery it had considered Griffindor and at last had put him in Slytherin. That meant he had both of the factors , now Dumbledore had made his decision._

" _I know a way for you to help us , but I must say it's very dangerous and needs lots of braveness and sacrifice . I need a spy in Deatheaters , who is near to the dark Lord and one of his most trusted , so he won't be suspicious . You have this factor , you're his godson and although this seems weird i know he loves you and cares about you in his own ways . Now we don't have any reason for a face to face battle with him nor we have enough members , as one of his relatives you must know how powerful his followers are . I have a spy now but he's not as near to him as I need him to be , I think if you will be with him it's better for you than now evidently join light . What's your opinion ? " explained Headmaster ._

" _Do You mean I become a spy for you ? " asked Lucius while looking at older man curiously ._

" _Yes , I know this is insanity but I know as well that it's not impossible . With you being spy every time your family could be moved into Order's headquarters .I don't push you in anything you may have as much time for thinking as you want . " smiled blue eyed wizard , leaning in for his cup of tea . _

" _I don't need time , if I didn't want to help you I didn't come here . How can I help you with this spying matter? " asked Lucius reaching for his cup as well. _

" _You said , Vodermort had offered you taking his mark and become one of his Deatheaters , He looks at you as his son so it's obvious that you will be his most trusted and second in command and of course his right hand man , even the next Dark Lord in case of him being dead . Looking at your family history with halfbloods and Muggleborns and of course Blood traitor like __**myself **__and __as the only pure blood family in history that all of its member were dark witches and wizards nobody will be even suspicious of your true side . I need you to take his mark and follow him then tell me about his motives . " Said Dumbledore calmly _

" _Ok I know all of these , I meant how I can tell you information ? You know , I can't tell him ' sorry my lord , I must take my leave for reporting to __**blood traitor **__!' " said young man sarcastically . _

" _You know how to perform Leglimensy , don't you ? " With Lucius nodding he continued " You can perform wandless magic as well , ok ? " another nod and it was the answer " Then you must do a favor to me . I will give you something that you always have to have it with yourself . It will be our mean for connection . " said blue eyed wizard as standing up and reaching for his wand . He took out his long necklace and with his wand transfigured it into a neck lace and a bracelet . Then he came to sit nest to teen on the sofa . " About the favor you should do , I need you to practice__** wandless**__ Leglimensy , I know it's too hard , even the ones who are masters in it can't do it without their wand for example myself , but you are young and at his young age are quite adopted at wandless magic so with practicing I'm sure you can do it and I will help you . You should practicing to perform it wandless and without saying ' leglimens ' , just with concentrating . " explained Dumbledore and took teen's pale and slim hand in his bigger one . he put the bracelet in his wrist . " Why I should learn this ? even the Dark Lord and my father need their wands and How it will help us ? " asked Lucius touching silver bracelet in his wrist ._

" _When you learned how to do it , when you concentrate of a word and touch this bracelet I will be able to sense you at the same time and when I touch my necklace as well we will be connected through our __**jewels **__. The other way is possible as well " whispered older wizard his eyes shining kindly ._

" _Which word we should concentrated on ? __**Lemon juice **__? " asked Lucius looking thoughtful ._

" _No , My boy it's a word we change quickly , it's more a password , and one thing else you should make you Occlumency barriers stronger as well cause there is a chance that while performing Legilimensy your mental barriers will be weak and Voldermort be able to see your mind . " chuckled old Headmaster __**seriously**__ . _

" _this means now I'm one of yours , Light side ? I never had clue that I will be end up here . A spy " laughed teen dryly . _

" _This is the cost you must pay for your love , my dear boy . Now I believe you should take your leave , you're going to be very busy teenager from now on , beside your classes and studies for OWLs you have a __**special **__private class with your __**favorite **__old man . Oh , another thing , you should have time for spending with your girl as well . Go now , sleep well and tomorrow you're going to have a detention with me . " laughed Headmaster as standing up again ad this time Slytherin perfect stand as well . They went back to Headmaster's office together . _

" _I hope that I had made right decision . A mistake will ruin everything . " drawled teen cautiously looking unsure . Dumbledore put his hand on teen's shoulder and squeezed gently " You have made the best decision , just believe it and don't speak of it with anyone , even Narcissa . It should between you and me till the war ends , really ends ." _

" _you have my word Professor , my lips are sealed . Good night " said Lucius walking to the door ._

" _Good night ,my boy " waved Dumbledore happily at him . _

It was like all the persons in Headmistress's office were stunned , nobody moved or spoke . They just were in their places unmoving . It really was a shock that _evil _Lucius Malfoy be a spy for more than 29 years ! Professor McGonagall was the first one finding her voice " This explain many things . But how Albus never told this to any one of us ?"

" well , considering Malfoy's situation in last months , it would be a very dangerous risk to take and you saw Dumbledore had vowed on his magic to not to tell anyone of their meeting ." said Remus .

" I agree with you Remus , it would be very dangerous for Malfoys if anyone could found out of Lucius's true side . He came to me not because he didn't believe in Blood purity or he hated voldermort . He was just a child who had fallen in love with his childhood playmate and had seen her terrible death and it had hurt him , and the fact that murderer was his own godfather had made the pain twice . He just wanted to protect his future family . " explained Dumbledore's portrait , made every one in office turn toward him .

" But , Albus how could you trust him ? seriously , he was a bloody Malfoy and at that time he was just 15 ! " snapped Sirius running a hand through his long hair.

" You may call it insanity or every other word you want , but I _did _trust him and that trust had done well . That night I didn't see a spoilt little boy who hated me and my kind with a passion but I saw a man who wanted to protect something he even _hadn't have _at that time , his _wife _and his _son . _I saw his fears for a son who wasn't even born so I trust him and never ever had any regret for this trust . Now that I'm here , I believe you all wanted to know now that war has ended who's the Head of the Order . Perhaps some of you already has found out but for the ones who's still in the dark about the identity of their future leader , He's Lucius Malfoy ." finished Dumbledore .

" What do you mean he's Lucius Malfoy ? He's a dark wizard and for Merlin's sake how a _dark_ wizard can be leader of the Order of the Pheonix ? _Symbol of the light_ ! That's unacceptable ." barked out Sirius angrily .

Harry came to stand next to him and Remus put his hands on his best friend's shoulders and whispered " Don't let your_ personal_ problems with your old _rival _affect on your brain . " he said this only for Sirius and Harry's ears to hear . After Sirius became calmer Arthur turned toward Dumbledore " I don't want to sound like I'm saying this because of history between Malfoys and Weasleys but , somehow Sirius is right . Malfoy hasn't changed his views in these years , now the Voldermort had been destroyed he has no reason to be in our side . "

" Arthur is right Albus , maybe now he's certain of his family's safety and as the godson of the Tom Riddle and his lawful heir is going to claim he's new the Dark Lord ." said Headmistress

" Harry has destroyed that evil , he had survived killing course twice , he must be new leader . " said Mrs .Weasley trying not to shout .

Harry who was silent all this time looked at the woman he loved and admired like his own mother and smiled ." thank you for your suggest mrs. Weasley ,but I wish you didn't pull me at this matter . I killed Voldermort because it was my job to do not because I was the wisest and most powerful one ." Then he turned to Headmaster's portrait " The first spy you'd talked about was Snape , Wasn't he ?"

" Yes , but as I've said Voldermort used him as an advisor and potion brewer not a leader to his raids , he knew Severus wasn't right person for leading this kind of things , later , after his first fall I found out his dairy , written in his days as Dark Lord . In it he had admitted that he hadsaved thisposition for his _dearest son . _I've chosen Lucius for this and don't change my mind for your liking . Harry had killed him but he's just a boy he hasn't personality for leading , none of _us _have , because we all let our hearts drive us to every direction they want , this is the sign of the light . Just a dark wizard has this power for leading a bunch of _sentimental fools_ like us ! When after four months of our secret meeting Lucius performed wandless Legilimensy I knew he must be my heir and our next leader . " explained painted blue wizard ." Now please tell me what happened to Malfoys ?"

" After the battle had finished they were in the Great Hall among the others . Harry let them to leave . We haven't seen or heard from them . " Told him Remus .

" Ministry and Wizengoment had planned to put all the Voldermort's supporters whether Deatheaters or not in trails . The ones had been arrested are in Azkaban till their hearings , but ones like Malfoys had gotten days for their hearings . I think and Draco's charges weren't much heavy but if I recall correctly Mr. Malfoy in case of knowing as guilty will receive _the kiss ."_explained Kingsley made some of present ones gasp at the mention of the kiss .

" It's too bad . he was on our side , how can they do this ? " snapped McGonagall

" Headmistress , we didn't know he was a spy and our _leader _. We thought him as the Dark Lord's most _feared _and most _powerful _Deatheater . Now with this new information every thing will change . "

" It's better to work because we'll be lost our Head of the Order." Said old man worriedly .

Tonks who had her baby with her an was amongst the silent ones during the _show _looked up from teddy and raised her eyebrows " Care to explain why do you so much insist of using the word 'us' , It's like you're alive and you're here ."

" It's because I'm_ alive_ and I'm_ here_ ." every body turned just to see Dumbledore came out from the secret way he had lead Lucius in that ages ago . Alive and healthy ….

**I know there wasn't any Lucissa in this chapter but I promise next chapter is all about them and we well find out about the fate of our oversized bat as well .**

**Thanks for reading , Please review and tell me how do you find it. **

**I'm in need of a beta reader . If any of you knows a good one or yourself are a beta reader please PM me **

**Hugs and Kisses **


End file.
